Between Heaven and Earth
by Silentsoul66
Summary: Sasuke watches Sakura from heaven. They both miss each other but Sasuke had never confronted her about his feelings. Sakura, on the other hand, thinks of suiciding, also longing to see him. Sasusaku


**A/N: My VERY first Sasosaku fic ever! Please read and love it. Hehe XD**

* * *

**Sakura:** I have been in love with him since I was still in the academy. I remember the spark of his bold, black eyes, the sway of his dark blue hair, the rhythm of his steps, the mystery of his face. I even saw hatred in his heart as time passed by. He left the village because of that, that longing to kill his own brother. Finding him was difficult but it everything we've done was not wasted when he came back.

Now, he's no longer with us—with me—again. But this time, I'm sure that we could never meet here on earth. That would probably take place in a world somewhere in the vast, unreachable sky. All I have to do is to wait.

* * *

**Sasuke:** That normal girl with pink hair and emerald eyes wasn't really _that_ appealing, in my opinion. Somehow, I was able to know her better when we became teammates. Everything really changed and I knew she was unlike any other girl I've met. Now, I'm staring at her from heaven.

She's sitting alone in a wooden swing hanged on the branch of a tree over a hill. Whenever I wanted peace, I would stay there, allowing my mind to absorb the peace. The lush summer grass and dandelions were swaying with the wind but she never noticed: her eyes were staring far away at the curved peaks of the mountains and the sky above it, as if she was seeing a small unseen gap that separates heaven and earth.

I couldn't get my eyes off her and stop making sure she's safe. Nothing bad will happen to her as long as I'm watching. How I wish she could feel my presence and guidance from above.

* * *

**Sakura:** He tried to save me from Pain. I let my guard down when I was in battle. I am the one supposed to be dead, not Sasuke.

Where is he? Where is the boy I've waited and searched for so long? If only I could go to where he is… if only, if only.

* * *

**Sasuke:** She closed her eyes gently and suddenly I realized how lovely the curls of her eyelashes are. She was thinking about me. I wanted to embrace her, seal her into my arms and never let her go despite the knowledge that it's too impossible. All I could do for now is to look at her from here— a place that I thought did not exist.

* * *

**Sakura:** While my eyes were closed, a cool swirl of wind tickled my skin. I knew it was him who sent it. I knew he misses me. The more I think of him, the more impatient I become. Sometimes I think of committing suicide but that would be so selfish. My mom would tell me not to think of my own benefits a lot. Sasuke had saved me because he wanted me to live.

* * *

**Sasuke:** Unfortunately, heaven is too far from where Sakura is. However, people die and go to heaven or hell. I never expected I would land into this place. I realized, once I came here, that my perspective about heaven when I was younger was right. It is a place of clouds and peaceful people. Full of the food I craved for. It's almost perfect. There is something—someone— lacking, and that is Sakura.

Sometimes I would wish Sakura to die in a battle while sitting on my chair or doing nothing. But then, I would stop and realize why I said that kind of thing: I miss her terribly.

* * *

**Sakura:** As I stand from the chair, one thought came into my mind, "Death is something that happens to everyone. It will happen to me sometime". By that, I was filled with more patience.

While I was walking in the street, I passed by Naruto.

"Sakura, you okay?" he asked me, looking intently at my eyes. Then I realized I had been crying.

* * *

**Sasuke:** I never wanted to see her cry because that's something that made me miss her even more. Naruto, please take care of her for me.

* * *

**Sakura:** "Oh, sorry." I said, forcing a smile. "Dust went into my eyes."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to me.

"I'm fine." I lie.

Suddenly, I found myself being embraced by Naruto. His body was warm and comfortable. He was like a handkerchief, and I could help but burst into tears.

* * *

**Sasuke: **How I wish I was the one touching her. How I wish I could stop her and kiss her gently on the eyes, tasting her tears.

I am envy with the living. They learn more ninja skills, turn into stronger warriors, and grow. One more thing is that they could talk to her and have the ability to comfort her.

* * *

**Sakura:** Naruto knew I was thinking of Sasuke; he was kind enough to leave me and give me some space.

It's getting dark now. The stars are glowing from the dark sky like jewels. Sasuke, are you watching me?

* * *

**Sasuke:** Now she is looking up. Not to me, but a few inches from me_. Come on, Sakura. Move your eyes so you could see me. _Instead, she felt me. I knew that because I heard her whisper my name to herself. She smiled and walked home.

How happy I am. This feeling of longing will soon vanish because I'm going to see her, I know that. I just have to wait for that day no matter how long.

* * *

**Sakura:** I know he's just somewhere out there. Every time I pray he misses me, too. And when that day finally comes, we will be meeting each other in that infinity in the sky. I will tell him once again that I love him, more than anyone else. For now, all I should do is to wait.

* * *

**A/N: So sad :( Sakura should die! If only she know how much Sasuke misses her. Once again, this is my VERY first story with Sakura as the main character. I admit, I **_**hated**_** her that's why I didn't make any fic involving her. She killed Sasori! T_T But, I really don't know why I've written this story. Maybe I'm starting to like her. Again.**

**Please review, people. But don't be so harsh, ok? Remember, this is my first Sasosaku fic. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
